


You Make Me Feel...

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Inside the killing game, It's pretty dang fluffy, No Spoilers, Though it gets pretty romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota spend a bit of time together in order to get to know each other better.





	You Make Me Feel...

“Maki Roll! Wait up!” Kaito called out to the long brown haired girl. She kept pushing him further away, but he kept coming back no matter what. Currently, she was trying to get away from the other students in the killing game. They were constantly annoying her, and she was sick of it. In order to take a short break, she decided to head outside of the school and just sit in the nature for a bit; hopefully it would help her calm down. However, fate had other plans as Kaito Momota rushed after her. She felt even more anxious than before when she heard his voice, but continued forward. 

“Maki! Are you sure that you’re alright?” Kaito asked for the umptenth time. 

She took a step out into the courtyard while talking a large gulp of air, “I’m fine.” She snapped, before taking it back. “I’m just feeling a bit woozy, but that is all.”

“Woozy..?” Kaito wondered out loud, “What do you mean by that?”

Maki gave him a glare out of the corner of her eye, before sitting on the grass and closing her eyes. She exhaled deeply while feeling her face redden slowly. “Like Nausea… or sickness I guess?” Maki seemed unsure of her answer before hastily adding another, “I’m not sure,” To the end of it.

Kaito took a seat next to Maki, “Are you getting a fever perhaps? Or some other kind of sickness?”

Maki hesitantly rested her head on Kaito’s shoulder, “Like I said before… I do not know.”

Kaito froze for a moment and felt a small blush creep its way onto his cheeks, “Well I hope that’s not the case then!”

“Kaito… you seem to know more about this kind of thing.” Maki let out a small chuckle. “May I ask you something..” Her index figure was planted on the grass as she circled it around a few times, while her eyes her focused straight ahead of her. 

“Of course Maki Roll!” Kaito exclaimed in excitement that Maki was finally getting out of her shell a bit. 

“What does it mean when-” She swallowed the raw lump in her throat. “When your chest suddenly gets all tight… and your face begins to burn… your heart beats faster… around a certain person?”

“Uhm… Well I believe that it means that you’re in love with someone!” Kaito froze for a moment before the realization hit him. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Maki started softly, “It’s… been happening to me a lot… Especially today. Do you, ever experience it Kaito?”

Kaito blush continued to grow, “Well, yes… I do.”

“Yeah?” Her eyes trailed towards his face; she noticed that his face was growing alarmingly red. Was this natural..? 

Kaito locked eyes with the girl, “Want to tell me who makes you feel this way?”

Maki stifled a small giggle, something extremely rare from her. It was small but still noticeable. “I’m just afraid… that you won’t believe me.”

Maki’s cute giggle made him blush even more than what seemed to be physically possible, “It’s pretty obvious that you don’t feel this way a lot, so I’d believe you!” 

“Well…” Maki’s hand traced his jacket sleeve, slowly reaching to touch his hand softly with her own. While she looked as if she was lost in thought, Maki looked up at him with a small and irreplaceably small smile. “It may have just been you the entire time… Kaito.”

“Really Maki Roll?” Kaito seemed to squeak. He glanced at her nervously, before embarrassingly adding, “And um… I might get that feeling too… because of you.”

“You… might?” Maki tilted her head, unsure of what he meant by that. 

“It’s a bit embarrassing to admit that I like you.” Kaito confessed. 

Maki, not being used to these things, or emotions in general, felt her eyes perk open more in alarm. Her entire body tensed, fingers gripping into Kaito’s grasp even more. She shook her head violently and cast her gaze elsewhere in order to avoid having to look at him. Kaito wrapped an arm around Maki’s body, he was a bit nervous to do so, but it couldn’t hurt to try, right? She felt her body close against his again. She could feel his heartbeat from his chest. It was very loud, and not to mention beating rapidly. “Is this… what love feels like, Kaito?” Maki’s whisper held a knew tone to it, curiousity. 

“I believe so… I’ve never actually been in a relationship though.” Kaito admitted, embarrassed by the fact he had no experience with any type of romance. 

“I’ve never fallen in love before… Met someone as stubborn as you… I’ve never had a nickname like-” She choked on her words a bit as the last word barely escaped audibly, “...Maki Roll before.”

“Is it alright if I continue to call you that then? Kaito asked her. 

“N-no it’s fine. It’s… grown on me.” Maki admitted. She looked up at Kaito with a small smile and tears in her eyes. 

“I’m glad!” Kaito smiled before noticing the tears in her eyes, “What’s wrong Maki Roll?”

“I… don’t know…” She brought a hand to her face and wiped away the tears with a sniffle, “I never thought love could bring you… so much happiness.”

“I’ve heard that love can make you experience incredible emotions!” Kaito said before shyly adding, “And… I’m glad that I could make you feel happy.”

“You… have.” Maki nodded while her whisper caught on. Maki leaned in as much as she dared to do so; her ear planted firm on his chest, his heart beating rapidly. “Kaito… I…”

“Maki Roll…” Kaito squeezed his eyes shut, he had to say this. “I love you!”

Her eyes widened, and more tears welled in her eyes. She rubbed her face into his shirt ever so slightly. Looking back, she didn’t care if her voice sounded broken. “I-I… think I love you too… Kaito.”

Kaito wrapped Maki in a big hug after hearing this. “So… does this make us like… a thing? Because I’d really like that, if you would!”

_ A thing..? Like a relationship?  _ Maki thought to herself; she never thought about those things before. However, Kaito seemed so confident and rather happy about it. “Sure… that would… be nice.”

“Really?!?” Kaito exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. “This makes me so damn happy..!”

Maki nodded into his hug. Hesitantly wrapping her own arms around his chest underneath his jacket. Her arms locked him tight into a hug. “M-me too…”

Kaito hugged her closer, “I guess I should call you my little Maki Roll now!”

She let out a small ‘eep’. Upon hearing him say that, she felt her face burn ten times more. “K-Kaito..!”

“Did I say something wrong Maki Roll?” Kaito asked. 

“N-no…” Maki grumbled, “I’m just not used to this lovey dovey stuff yet…”

“We’ll go slow then, I don’t mind at all!” Kaito said. 

“That sounds… ideal…” She blushed even more at the thought of how a relationship worked in her head. Oh no… she was having way too many thoughts.

“That’s good!” Kaito lightly kissed the top of her head, “Is… that alright?”

Maki banished the thoughts out of her mind while she looked back at him in the eyes. She could tell that his face was really hot too. “M-mhm…” Maki nodded as he said that. 

Kaito looked at her, somehow getting even more embarrassed. “That’s good… you know, you don’t have to be afraid of showing affection, but you can take your time.”

Maki bit her lip, trembling slightly. She lifted herself up more so that her lips brushed onto the crevice of his jawline, on his cheek. Maki kept her eyes closed the entire time, “How was… that?”

“Good! That was really good!” Kaito said, surprised that she had showed that much affection. 

She felt flustered and even maybe a bit annoyed. He was praising her like a little kid. Maki clenched her teeth together, took a breath, and moved upwards more. This time she fully kissed him on the lips, not daring to open her eyes. Kaito’s eyes widened and his blush thickened. He was shocked at first, but gradually kissed her back. Maki wasn’t sure how this completely worked. Her curiosity lingered, she kissed him more, moving her head and her mouth. The sounds that seemed to escape his mouth gave her an ounce of confidence for her first time.

Maki, needing a breath, broke away from him gently. She was now sitting over one of his legs, arms draped around the back of his neck, her forehead leaning against his as she caught her breath. “W-woah…”

Kaito took a deep breath and smiled, “That was… wow.”

Maki’s smile grew, Kaito’s smiling face let a growing happiness creep inside her. Kaito had done something to her… something that was beyond repair. “I… by no means know what I’m doing.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Kaito comforted, “I have no idea either!”

Maki’s laugh was a bit louder this time. Her body leaned into his while she hugged him tight once again, accidentally causing Kaito to lose balance and fall backwards. “W-Woahh!”

Kaito realizes the position that they were in, “Fuck! I’m so sorry Maki Roll!”

“N-no it’s my fault… sorry.” She rose herself up again, their noses barely touching. She couldn’t help but lose her gaze into his eyes once again. 

Kaito pushed his face a bit closer this time and kissed her once again… hoping that she would be alright with it. 

Maki gladly kissed him back with more assertion, but she couldn’t keep the charade forever. She slowly pulled away and sat over him while he lay on the ground. “...Kaito?”

Kaito looked up at her, “What is it Maki Roll?”

“Why… me of all people?” She looked down while her chest rose and fell, her self doubt clicking at her again. 

“Maki… you’re amazing! You may have a short temper, but you’re still one of the sweetest people that I know. You’re assertive, hard-working, and… you’re like really pretty.” Kaito explained. 

Maki defensively and by impulse yanked on her long ponytail, she sniffled once again while Kaito sat up. “That’s unbelievable… that you think so highly of me.”

“If anything, I don’t know what you see in me. I’m impulsive and pretty damn foolish.” Kaito said. 

“You’re strong. Hard willed, passionate… You’re always there for everyone, and cheering us on. How could someone not admire that!” Maki explained. 

“Well when you word it that way… thank you!”

She nodded towards him, hugging him once again. It had been a heavy while, but certainly far from bad. “Thank you… for believing in me Kaito.”

“And thank you for believing in me Maki!”

Maki pushed Kaito to the ground, embracing him in a hug. She didn’t care about the position they were in, she loved him, and he loved her. 

“So… what should we do about us?” Maki asked. 

“Us…” Kaito echoed. “Well, whatever you want to do about us. We can keep this relationship private for now if you would like.”

“That… would be ideal. Thank you Kaito.” Maki replied. 

“No! Thank you Maki!” Kaito exclaimed back to her. 

Maki leaned in to kiss the male once again. She didn’t have a care in the world and she was wanted to live in this moment for the rest of her life. She never imagined that she could feel any kind of love like this… but she was happy that she had the chance to do so now, especially with a boy like Kaito. He loved her for who she was, and wasn’t afraid to chase after her. Even if he was a bit foolish at times, she would love him, no matter what was to come. 

“Nishishi! How spicy! I can’t wait to tell everyone about this, and don’t worry! I made sure to take detailed notes!” Maki knew that damn laugh… It was from Satan itself. 

“Kokichi I swear to fucking God! I will murder you!” Maki lept off of Kaito and after the purple haired boy. 

God… Kaito loved that girl so much. Now, he just had to stop her from killing Kokichi. “Maki Roll! Wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it! I should be focusing on my other stories, but this was too cute and I had to write it. Don't worry, the next chapter of Supreme Leaders Don't Cry is almost finished. This was inspired from a Roleplay that I did with Atsuyo on Discord, and I really wanted to share it. (Atsuyo if you are reading this, you are amazing!" I played Kaito and she played Maki, and it was incredible. I hope you enjoyed this, and don't be afraid to request a pairing or one shot idea.


End file.
